


praise me

by jasthelion



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasthelion/pseuds/jasthelion
Summary: when kibum calls him pretty and compliments him, minho melts.





	praise me

minho's weak, he's so weak. he's so weak that when kibum starts whispering pretty words into his ear, he thinks he will cry – because he loves it. he loves it when kibum calls him pretty, that he's doing such a good job taking his dick, that he sounds pretty. he doesn't get to hear it often, he gets cute, he gets handsome, he gets manly but only kibum calls him pretty. only kibum roughly whispers to him that his lips are pretty, only kibum presses his thumb onto his lower lip and makes him salivate at the thought of what else he could press to his mouth. 

 

but now, now he gets to look at kibum who doesn't take his eyes off him. minho's pants are in some corner of the room, his shirt is held up agains this chest and his thighs are burning with pleasure, his whole body is hot and his shirt clings onto his skin, as does his hair. but kibum doesn't even look affected by their heat, it suits him. how kibum manages to look composed even as minho's legs are giving out from riding him, he doesn't know. 

 

"kibum..." he gasps as he's slowing down, his brain suddenly registering more of the sensation as he moves his pace down. he gets to take in small every ridge of him and he gets to feel his body starting to weaken. but kibum holds him, holds his hips so harshly he will bruise. tears build up in his eyes at how overwhelmed he feels, his body wanting more and more of kibum, for him to push in deeper and harder. when kibum picks up on this, the change in atmosphere changes so fast as kibum lets minho sit back down on his lap and he cups his cheek.

 

"i– i want to switch position," he voice shakes, feeling kibum's dick reach further into him and he doesn't want them to stop. but kibum cups his cheeks, presses soft kisses to his lips and minho's arms come around his shoulders. kibum only gives him a few more kisses before he wipes away the few tears. from now on, kibum's gentle. he helps guide minho into lying on his side, guides him into a position that allows his body to relax, where his head gets to rest against a pillow but kibum pushes his leg up, allowing him to sink back into his ass and minho moans. his voice is weak, moans barely spill from him but he's happy – he's not content yet, so when kibum slows down in their new position, he almost instantly whimpers. "c'mon– kibu–" he manages and he doesn't mind the chuckle he hears from him, because he wants more; he wants to finish. 

 

at the time, it sounded like a good idea to have sex after his shower from the gym because it would help him reach that last phase of relaxation and he is so close, he is so close. it's not a bad idea now, but he really overestimated how much he could take right now. but he doesn't tell kibum to hurry, he presses his cheek to the pillow and tries to keep his urging hand away from his own cock. but he only manages to keep away for so long before his hand wraps around him, starting to pump himself in tune with the firm, hard strokes into his ass. he never realised how long they could keep up but it's been a lot longer than last time and he was so loud in the beginning, but now his voice feels gone. 

 

"minho-yah, you're so good at this..." and now kibum's doing what he knows will set him over the edge. minho's voice grows louder, encouraging kibum's praises and he gets what he wants, he gets more, because he's already been so good. so kibum tells him he feels great, that he's so warm, so good under him and minho's just breathing against the pillow. his hand works faster around himself and he can feel his orgasm approach, urgently but he thinks he'll manage to last a few more moments until kibum leans down, covers him with his body, dick reaching deep into him and whispers roughly into his ear that he looks so pretty and that hecould do this forever. minho whimpers, his whole body clenches and his blood rushes through him until kibum says you're my pretty babe and that's when his orgasm hits him.

 

white spurts out of his cock, his body shakes with pleasure and the moans coming from him are loud and he can't help that pleasured sob that follows as kibum uses him to reach his orgasm. the bliss he feels lasts longer, because of kibum. when he feels his hips stutter against his ass, minho lets out a content hum as kibum rides out his orgasm. 

 

when kibum pulls away from him, minho's ears occupy themselves with trying to pick up the noise of the condom coming off and his brows furrow together as the mattress dips at kibum slides off. he's only gone for a moment before he comes back, lying down on next to him with a few tissues and he helps minho wipe his hand clean, pressing a soft kiss to his temple before he tosses the used tissues away. 

 

"i thought you would fall right asleep," kibum says, wrapping his arm around minho to pull him closer. minho laughs softly in response.

 

"you really exhausted me," he answers with a soft hum coming from him and minho shifts to be able to rest his head on his chest. a content sigh slips past his lips when kibum starts stroking his head gently, following up with affection just like minho asked him to several years ago, when he had been incredibly shy and concerned what he would get back in response, only to get relief when told him _of course_. he knew he could trust kibum, he knows he still can. 


End file.
